


We Promised

by Love_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Louis, Cyberbullying, Death, First Time, Love, M/M, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide, Taunting, Top!Harry, heartwrenching moments, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Stylinson/pseuds/Love_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He promised</p><p>......but so did I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Been itching to get this one out so here it is c:

Louis Tomlinson was beautiful, everything about the boy I was in love with. His soft hair, blue eyes and curvy figure; I was completely enamored with him. Zayn and Liam always make fun of me for it, but I couldn't help myself. 

We have a lot of classes together but I could never work up the courage to talk to him. I'm so painfully shy it isn't funny. I even sit next to him in art class, but I never say anything. 

Louis Tomlinson is such a wonderful person; he's smart, funny and so very sweet. He wouldn't hurt a fly, not hair on anyone's head.

.....so why would someone want to hurt him?

Nick Grimshaw is the new kids name. I didn't like him from the start but he had a huge huge crush on me. How did I find out? He simply sat down at lunch with me one time and told me. I didn't even get to say anything back because Zayn started laughing.

"Mate the only eyes Harry's got is for Tommo." He smirked. My entire face went red, I can't even argue with him because it's true.

Nick looked taken aback, "Who now?" Liam jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the table behind us, where Louis and Niall sat.

"Louis the browned hair one." He said simply, going back to eating his food. I watched Nick's face as it turned down into an ugly frown. He didn't say anything just upped and left the table.

"Weird that one." Zayn noted, watching him leave the cafeteria.

"Yeah." I mumbled. 

➰

It happened at party I think, one that I didn't go to, but boy did Zayn have a story to tell me. 

Apparently Nick video taped Louis giving him head in the bathroom during the party and posted it online. Now one I was pretty sure Louis was most definitely gay, but I was hundred percent sure that he didn't want people to know.

"And now everyone's freaking out about it, like the shit their saying to him is so damn cruel." Zayn had said. 

The Monday after that weekend was crazy. Everyone, and I mean everyone was picking on Louis. There were sticky notes all over his locker saying the word "fag" and "cocksucker." People saying that he was a slut, that he'd do anything for a quick buck. It was terrible, I couldn't tell you how many times I've seen Louis cry today. 

It broke my heart.

But it also angered me, because why did Nick do that to him? What purpose does Nick have for exposing such a precious secret like that? 

I got my answer while I was changing in the locker room for gym.

"So you think it worked?" I heard....Tom I think his name was.

"Of course, once Harry sees how much of slut Louis is, he wouldn't want to date him, m'sure of it." Nick laughed.

I can't believe this...

"If you think that I would ever date your ugly mug then your completely delusional, what you did to Louis was disgusting." I yelled in his face, I don't think I've ever been this angry before at anyone.

"And for the fact that you outed him like that is so beyond cruel, and THEN you had the nerve to post it online like he was some kind of pornstar!" I shoved him against the lockers. 

The look on Nicks face was priceless, "Harry lis-"NO, don't you ever talk to me again, I don't want to be anywhere near you!" I yelled at him before turning away and leaving the room. I was so fucking angry tears started to build up in my eyes.

"Harry you okay?" Liam saw me as I walked down the hallway, not sure where I was going....definitely not back to class.

"M'fine Li I just....I wanna be alone." I muttered as I kept waking, my feet carried me to the bathroom.

Should probably wipe my face, I have the tendency to get snot all over it when I cry. 

When I walked in I instantly heard the sniffles and soft crying from one of the stalls. Walking over to the last one I could clearly see a pair of red worn down toms, and little ankles. My heart picked up, this was my chance to talk to him!

I took a breath before knocking on the door lightly, "Um...L...Louis?" I said softly. There was soft squeak and something fell to the floor. I looked and my throat close up just the slightest. There on the floor was a razor covered in red....blood.

Oh god no!

Before I could even say anything about it Louis quickly snatched it up. "W...What do you want, came to pick on me some more?" He shot off, "Or maybe you want a blowjob....sex maybe?" He cried.

I was sleechless for a second before clearing my throat. "U...Uh no just...I wanted to um, see if your okay?" It came out more of a question then I intended to.

A bitter laugh filled the small bathroom, "The only person who wants to know if I'm okay is Niall and that's not you, so what do you want for real?" 

I was starting to sweat, I knew before all this happened that when I got the chance to really talk to Louis it was going to be hard. But now after all this, it was starting to feel impossible. Name! Start with your name!

"M'not Niall, it's um it's Harry, and I really want to know if your okay."

Silence

"Harry?"

"Yeah we have a lot of classes together, we erm I sit next to you in art." I explained.

"Oh...curly, green eyes, I know you."

He knows me!

My heart was beating a mile a minute, all this time I thought he didn't notice me but he did!

"Well Harry to answer your question I'm fine so you can leave now and go hang out with your new boyfriend." Louis mumbled.

"Boyfriend?!?! Who are you talking about?" I asked incredulous. 

"Nick of course, after he came down my throat he told me his whole little plan of trying to get you." Louis sighed, twirling the razor blade between his fingers.

"He's bit of hypocrite calling me a fag and all this nasty stuff, when he wants to date you, we're all kinda in the same boat if we all like dicks no?"

"Open the door." 

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you properly and explain to you why I wouldn't date that asshole in a million years, and express my undying love for you now that you know I have this massive crush on you." I said a bit rushed. My face was beat red and I felt lightheaded but it was okay, because I was talking to Louis and Louis was talking back.

Let's all bow our heads for this surprised boost of confidence!

I watched as he creaked open the stall door, "I didn't know you had a crush on me." He said softly.

Okay confidence boost over.

"What?!" I squeaked making him laugh, and open the door wider. 

"Yeah um I knew Nick liked you but he didn't say anything about you liking me, he just wanted me out the picture." 

"Oh my god." I covered my face, this wasn't happening, this seriously wasn't happening! 

Louis laughed again as he tugged at the end of my jeans, "Sit down and explain." He said. I wiped my face and sat down next to Louis. 

He had on this navy blue sweater, a gold owl necklace hangin from his neck that laid on his chest. Tan pants on that hugged his thighs nicely and---okay I need to get my mind straight. I looked over to Louis to see that his eyes were red.

He was crying when I walked in...

"So um before I came in here I confronted Nick about what happened in the locker room, I told him that he's an asshole for what he did to you and that I would never date him in a million years. I was so angry I started crying because no ones deserves that, and I feel like it's my fault because he was the one who liked me." I said, fiddling with my fingers.

"You cried?" Louis asked, and I nodded my head.

"I'm a real sensitive person." I mumbled, "I just want to know if your really okay because all the shit that people are saying is just awful."

Louis waved his hand, "M'fine it doesn't bother me." He said. When the sleeve of his sweater fell down I saw the scars and cuts on his wrist.

I gently took ahold of them.

"These say differently." I looked into his eyes and as soon as I did, I saw the tears build up. I didn't think twice before pulling him into a hug.

"Don't cry, God please don't cry." I whispered to him as I rocked us back and forth. He buried his face in my neck, his hands clutching my sweatshirt tightly. 

"I just...ev...everyone..hates me." He cried.

Oh god I'm going to start crying!

"Please Lou, not everyone hates you, you have Niall right? and your teachers, you parents.....me." I tacked on at the end.

He sniffles a bit and I took some tissue to wipe up his face. "Please stop crying love." I whimpered. I watch him grab some more tissue to wipe my face.

"I'll stop when you stop." A small smile covering his face. I laughed a bit pulling him back into a hug.

"I'll protect you." I said softly.

Louis sighed again my neck, "You can't protect me from what people say online Harry."

"I can try."

Louis snorted, making me laugh. That's when I decided that I was going to do everything in my power to protect Louis. To be there for him when he needed, to cherish him, and to love. 

➰

It's Thursday now and things are bittersweet. After their talk in the bathroom Louis and I were inseparable. The past couple of days I learned so much about him and vice versa. Our group of friends all joined up now; Liam took a liking to Niall while Louis envied the tattoos Zayn had on his arm. Everything was going great and I liked it that way. Ever since Monday I've been less shy to, that's what Louis did to me. He's bringing me out my shell and I couldn't thank him more for that.

Although there are some days were Louis shines bright like the sun. Happy and playful, always wanting to do something with me. There are other days where people are still violently picking on him, that he closes me and the boys off. I remember one time I went over to his house for a study session. Jay was out with the girls for the day, so it was just Louis. I found him in the bathroom, arms bloody and crying. His laptop was sitting on the floor next to him, his Facebook profile up.

Even though the video was taken down, people still called him nasty things. I was angry, I slammed the laptop down and chucked it out the bathroom, hopefully breaking it. 

"Lou you gotta stop reading those." I cooed softly as I looked for something to clean up his arms with. 

"Maybe I am a slut Harry." Louis said tersely. I whipped my head around so fast my neck cracked. I took his face in my hands, making him look at me. 

Don't you ever say that again do you here me!" I growled.

Louis pushed me back, sobs leaving his mouth. "But it's true, I sucked some new kids dick just because he called pretty and got me a drink, I'm stupid so so fuckin stupid!!" He yelled back.

"Lou no no no you're not love, God you were drunk and he took advantage of that, please...please don't say that." I grabbed him and held him, I held him as he cried his heart out. We stayed on the bathroom floor until Louis was completely exhausted.

"Haz..."Louis croaks out as he sniffed. 

"Yeah Lou." I hmm'd, rocking our bodies back and forth.

"I always think...of um ending it y'know." He said so softly I barely heard him....but I did. "Louis-" i start but he interrupted me.

"But I always think of you before I do, and I can't do that to you, I can't be selfish."

I brought Louis' face up to look at me. His red rimmed eyes staring back, a look of complete guilt and hurt clouding them. "Promise me that you won't do it, call me if you get the urge to okay, Louis please." I say. 

Louis nodded his head, "Words Lou." 

"I promise Haz I will." He muttered.

"Will...Will you always answer?" He asked me timidly. I nodded my head, "Promise."

"Can I kiss you." I asked nervously.

Louis leaned forward, their lips brushing softly together. I turned my head to the side to deepen it, making him squeak in surprise. He pulled back, cheeks flaming red.

"Was that your first kiss?" I asked, he ducked his head shyly. "Yeah." I smiled at that, "Was it a good first kiss?"

Louis smiled brightly, "Very."

➰

After that I took care of his arms and tucked him into bed with another gentle kiss. That happened Tuesday I believe and when I got home that day I completely fangirled to my mum about it.

I have no shame!

Anyway the bell just rung signaling that lunch was over and we all stood to leave. "So who you asking to prom this year Zayn?"Liam asked.

"Eh probably Perrie, she keeps giving me these hints." He said.

I laughed, "Hints?" Zayn nodded his head, "Yeah if 'Zayn you better be taking me to prom' isn't more enough of a hint then I don't know what is."

They all laughed, I almost forgot that Prom was in a couple of weeks, I wonder if Louis would be willing to go with me. "Alright guys see ya later." Niall called out, Zayn and Liam following the blonde down the hallway.

I looked down at Louis, "Shall I take you to class." I held out my arm, Louis giggled cutely as he took it. "Lead the way."

➰

I got some terrible news in my case that afternoon. My mum called me and said that we had go to my aunts weddings this weekend. To make things worse we leave right after school Friday, meaning I can't hang out with Louis like I wanted to this weekend. Another reason why I didn't want to go is because Louis still sometimes get sad, like really sad and I didn't want to leave him.

We were laying in my bed when I told him. "Don't worry Haz I'll be fine." Louis said, rolling over ontop of me. His blue eyes peering over at me beneath his fringe. I sighed, my hands finding it's way towards his hips, "I just worry about you sometimes." 

Louis scooted closer to me, kissing me on the lips slowly. "I promised...member," he said against my lips. I kissed him back, tongue sliding over his bottom lip, "and you promised....I'll be okay." He says, his lips finding there way to my neck, little sharp teeth nipping at it.

"Lou." I groaned as he started rut his hips against mine. I found his lips again and our tongues wrapping around each other. His hands raked through my hair while mines ran up the back of his shirt. We made out for a good three minutes before Louis pulled back.

Sitting up he started to grind his hips in my lap, "I want...I want you to fuck me." He breathed, looking straight at me.

And yeah okay I'm cool with that....

"Yeah....yeah let's do it." I said, chucking off my shirt and shimmying out my pants. I watched Louis slowly take off his shirt, was....was he teasing me? 

"Louis." I bit my lip, once he was completely naked and god was he beautiful. "Your so--"My scars make me a bit ugly I know." Was the first thing out his mouth.

I surged forward kissing him hotly, "Don't ever think that's your anything less than beautiful." I said against his lips. I rolled us around so that he was lying on his back. 

"Say that you're beautiful." I demanded. He gave me a look before repeating the words and I shook my head. "Like you mean it."

"I'm beautiful." 

Now that that is out the way.

 

"I want to eat you out." I said suddenly. Looking at him with his tan body flushed red, cock hard and wet, hole pink and twtiching; couldn't help myself.

I leaned over his body, biting at his neck, marking him up. "Can I Lou?" I asked again. "Lemme eat you out." I brought a hand down to pull at his cock for a bit. 

Louis moaned, "Yes Harry....God yes."

Smiling I shuffled down the bed until I was positioned between his legs. I nosed his inner thigh before ducking my head down to nip at rim. The cute little noise he just made urge me on. I let my tongue slip out and run againt the ridges of his hole.

"Harry." Louis breathed, pushing his hips down to meet my tongue as I started to fuck him with it. Soon I was licking and sucking him eagerly, my hand back on his cock.

"Oh..H...Harry god I'm gonna cum." Louis cries, he had his thighs wrapped around my head tightly. The smell of him was so intoxicating I couldn't get enough.

Louis suddenly cried out as he came all over my hand. "Christ." He said breathlessly. I gently moved his thighs as I sat up. 

"Felt good." I smirked, Louis only blinked, "Better then good." I reached over on my dresser to grab some lube. "Now for the fingering." I smiled. I made sure to get my fingers nice and wet to make sure open him up properly.

"Your fingers are so long." Louis squeaks as I pushed one in. He was so tight...a little too tight.

"Uh Lou?" I asked quietly as I worked my finger.

"Mmmm."

"Are you a uh virgin?"

Louis eyes snapped open, his face going redder than it was before. "....maybe?" I instantly stopped my fingers.

"Lou what? that's something you should tell me!" I squawked.

Louis covered his face, "I'm sorry I was a bit distracted when you asked so kindly to eat my ass."

Oh yeah....

"Are you sure you want it to be me?" I asked nervously, I've waited for so long to have Louis like this. I didn't want him to regret it.

Louis sat up and kissed me sweetly, "Of course I want it to be you." He said.

With that in mind I continued to finger him and soon he was riding three of my fingers. Whining and mewling my name loudly. 

"Harry Haz m'ready fuck im ready." Louis cried. 

I pulled my fingers out and ripped open a condom, rolling it down my cock. "Jeez your big." Louis bit his lips....was that going inside him?!?

"Yeah just a bit now lay back and enjoy." I murmured. Once louis look nice and comfy I lifted his legs and slowly pressed the head to his hole. He flinches slightly when I pushed in a bit more.

"Your so hot Louis damn." I stifled out as I pushed all the way in. I waited a couple minutes he could get used to my size. "You good Lou." I asked after while.

"Y...Yeah go ahead." Louis groaned. I pulled back and slowly pushed back in, God he was so fucking tight. "Shit...Harry...come on give it to me!" Louis cried. 

I started to move my hips, going faster and harder like he'd asked. Louis was a crying mewling mess, mouth opened and eyes shut tight. His fist clenching the sheets beneath him as I wrecked his little body. His cock hard against his tummy, moving with the rythem of our fucking.

"H...Harry pick....oh shit pick me up." Louis shouted. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and brought him to sit in my lap. My cock sinking deeper into his ass.

"Fucking hell, I'm gonna cum." I screwed my eyes shut as I fucked up into him. His blunt nails scratching down my back as louis bounced in my lap. 

"Oh Haz...I'm uh...uh uh cum." Louis whined as he buried his face in my neck. I urged him on, "C'mon babe cum with me."

He threw his back and came all over his tummy, just as I shot my cum into the condom. I grinded my hips up letting him feel me for a little bit longer. I brought out foreheads together, kissing his nose, his cheeks, and then his lips.

"You're so beautiful Louis remember that." I whispered, wrapping my arms around him to pull him close.

Louis giggled, "Couldn't possibly forget because you tell me everyday that I am." 

I smiled, "Its because you are."

➰

It was already three o'clock and I was dreading leaving. "Haz cheer up you'll be back Monday and we all got Louis' back don't worry. Liam said patting my back.

"Yeah plus he's staying over at mines this weekend." Niall piped up, munching on his chips.

"I know I know, thanks guys." I smiled.

"Sooooo prom how ya gonna ask Louis?" Zayn questioned, brows raised in suspicion. I've actually thought about and I've already had the little surprise in Lou's locker.

"I got it all figured." I said brightly.

"You got what figured out." Louis asked, sitting down with his tray of food.

I sheepishly smiled at him, "Oh nothing." 

Louis rolled his eyes, quickly kissing my cheek before eating his food.

➰

Louis' Pov....

"Do you have to go." I asked hugging Harry tightly. He had his chin ontop of my head, as we stood by his locker. 

"Sorry babes wish I didn't have to but I do." He replied.

I sighed I really wanted him to stay. I know that I'm staying over at Niall's but I still have nightmares about people taunting me; calling me ugly things, Nick...doing things to me.

"Oh boo please don't cry." Harry said pulling my face from his neck. His sad green eyes looking down at me. He wiped the tears off my face with his thumbs. "I'll be back in no time." He said, kissing me softly on the lips.

He grabbed my wrist some with band-aids on them, and kissed them. This morning was not a good one. I called Harry in frenzy because of some of the stuff people were saying about me. He came in and gently took my sisters laptop of my table and calmly gave it back to her.

After that he told me to stop looking at that stuff. Cleaned up my arms, told me I was beautiful and held me until I stopped crying.

His phone buzzed, "Thats probably my mum....you remember our promise yeah." He asked me. I nodded my head.

"Words Lou."

"I remember."

"Good give me a kiss." Harry smiled, dimples popping out. In couldn't help the giggle that bubbles up my throat. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him hard on the lips. He step back, holding my hips, "Be careful okay." He said.

"I will" 

➰

After Harry left, I went to my locker to get my things. When I opened it a balloon came out with a little note and rose tied to it. "What the.....Louis would you go to prom with me." He read the note and laughed, tears coming to his eyes. Trust Harry to ask him in the cutest way. He took out a sharpie and grabbed sticky note, writing yes in big letters. He drew a couple of hearts on it and smiley faces. 

Taking the balloon he went back to Harrys locker and stuck it in there. He giggled to himself, "he's gonna love it." I thought. I made my way to the front of the school to start my walk home.

"Hey there." 

I turned around to see Nick with a smirk on his face. "Looks whose all alone now, did he dump you?" He asked snidely. My face went red, "No for your information he had a wedding to go to." Nick smiled widely. 

"Guess he's gonna miss out on the fun."

"Fun?" I questioned, I watched Nick as he walked away, not saying anything else back. This left an unsettling feeling in his stomach as he contined on his walk home. 

Once he got there he called Harry, just wanting someone to talk to. 

"How're you boo?"

"I miss you already." I sighed falling back on my bed.

"I know I'll be back before you know it."

"Mmmm"

"You sound sleepy, go to bed love." Harry laughed.

"Call you later Haz....night." I smiled.

"Night beautiful."

➰

It happened while he was packing his clothes to go over to Nialls. His phones dinged with a notofication from his Facebook page. Don't tell Harry that I have the app on there...he'd kill me.

There's this new video up on my page. My hands started to shake as I clicked play. There was somebody with a cardboard cut of my face on. There were other people around him. "So how much for a blowie?" One of them asked. The one with who had my face laughed, "I'll blow ya free if ya wanna." He said.

"Wow you really are a slut huh."

"More of a whore aye!" One of the boys called. 

My entire body was shaking as I contined to watch. 

The guy with the my face got close to the camera. 

"It's only a matter of time before Harry dumps me because I'm such a slut for anyone who wants--I threw my phone down, my breath ragged and vision blurry.

Why are people so mean? 

I choked out a sobbed, my fingers twitching to cut open my skin. I could barely catch my breath as I made my way towards the bathroom.

I can't do this, when people see that video it's gonna be bad. It's gonna get so bad then the first time. 

...remember our promise....

Harry!!!!

I instantly lunged for my phone that was still on the floor. My notifications going haywire. Ignoring that I called Harry, I made my way to my bathroom. I seriously felt like I was going throw up. 

"C'mon Haz pick up." I cried, when it went to voicemail, I tried again and again; when it went to voicemail for the fourth time, I lost it. I chucked my phone at the wall, hearing it crack. I was hyperventilating and crying, and all I wanted was Harry. 

"Only a matter of time before he dumps you." The words bounced around in his head and he sobbed harder. He wrenched open the bathroom drawer and pulled out his razor. 

Nothing but a whore...a slut!

Tears slipped out of his eyes as he cuts his skin open. Not paying attention to what he was doing. He didn't care anymore as he contined to cut. He only stopped until he felt pain going up his arm, filling up his chest.

He fell back againt the tub, his vision going in and out. 

"You......promised." Was the last thing that slipped past his lips. 

➰  
Harry P.o.v

 

Niall was the one who found him. Bloodied arms, dull blue eyes opened and cheeks wet with dried tears. 

He blames himself because he was supposed to be at Lou's earlier but stopped to get some food. I knew better than that though, because the only person to blame was me.

I had forgotten my charger back at home, so by the time we even reached the hotel that night my phone was completely dead.

It was Monday now and I forced myself to go to class. I couldn't handle my mum hassling me, telling me she should've just let me stay home. My eyes we're so sore from crying and my heart hurts so much. 

I heard from Liam that Nick and whoever was in the video was going to jail for what they did.

Good.

I went to my locker to get my books. As soon as I opened it, the same yellow balloon that I stuffed in Lou's locker came floating out. 

I clenched my fist tightly as I grabbed it. A sob making it's way up my throat as I read the bright yes written over the sticky note. The smiley face and hearts was defineltly Louis'.

I screamed.

"....you promised Lou." I choked out.

But so did I.


End file.
